


Julio vs Juliette

by Amongthedeep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Eloping, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Gay Male Character, Genderbending, Italian Mafia, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Original Fiction, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amongthedeep/pseuds/Amongthedeep
Summary: A remix of Romeo and Juliet, but with cross-dressing, Italian mafiosos, and more gayness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Started in 2012/2013 but only Finished on 21-3-2015, this was really fun but hard endeavor because I'm not used to writing fluffier things.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=29hojq)

They were looking for him. No, not him - Juliette. Except Juliette, currently, was him. Julio gnawed on the pink lollipop, slurping the sugary, artificial flavor with his tongue. He hid behind a trashy magazine, peering from its top through the window of the music store. Razar was flirting with some teenage girls, which really squicked him out, the guy was already in his late twenties!  
Music pounded through headphones all around him, mixing with the store's theme song of the day. He crunched the lollipop, licking at the rough cracks with the tip of his tongue.  
You could tell the Verona's from the Capulet's by the hair color; Verona's were all dark-haired with weird eyebrows, while the Capulet's were blondes. That was why he recognized one of the Verona's hoping to find one of the Capulet's and get into a fight.  
Julio sighed, removing the slobbered up lollipop from his mouth and rubbing it in his lips. He could already start to feel a slight rash on his body, thinking of the Families really brought him nothing but pain.  
The glass door dinged open, followed by girlish screams from some girls huddled in a corner. They whispered all high-bee, making more noise than the trashy music coming from the headphones on the stand behind him. That bee noise had to be because of a guy. If the guy was handsome, it would be eye-candy for his eyes. It'd been such a long while.  
He grumbled “meh” underneath his breath as he checked out the guy. Black hair, brown eyes - looked suspiciously like a Verona, but there was something about the way he moved that didn't strike Julio off. Maybe he was getting paranoid.  
Girls, he thought. Nobody knew what they saw on the dark, brooding type. Even though he was proud to be gay and take one for the team, he still didn't understand why they didn't slobber all over him. He was as tall as the brooding dude, his eyes were a striking blue - his mother had always pointed out that his eyes were more like summer-blue while Julie's were crystal-blue. He knew he was handsome, it'd been awhile since his last fling but that was because he didn't want anyone attached to the Families.  
And yet, Julie and him were mistaken as twins a lot. When for Halloween he wore a frilly dress, everyone though they were twin sisters. Sisters!  
The girls kept giggling and whispering, it was starting to get on his nerves.  
“Hey, stop screaming inside the damn shop,” Julio shouted, waving his lollipop in their direction. “People are trying to read here. Try to be considerate, no?”  
The girls stopped their chatter and glared at him.  
The dude swayed, that's right swayed like a goddamn dancer, through the shelves and stopped behind Julio, plopped on some headphones. Wasn't he aware that was some shitty pseudo-music?  
Julio shook his head, staring at the plastered ceiling with the hopes of divine intervention. When none came, he squared his shoulders, drew a deep breath and turned.  
Julio tapped the guy's shoulder, trying to be polite. The guy arched an eyebrow, taking the headphones out.  
“You really like that trashy shit?” Julio sneered. “I bet you've never heard real music before. Come with him.”  
The guy's eyebrow arched even further, his lips twisting into a cynical smile.  
Julio walked to the counter, waving at Razar. He wasn't proud of calling Razari a pseudo-friend, but since he loitered there and on the coffee shop a lot, they'd come to know each other. Besides, Razar let him read all the magazines and hear all the music, even the ones on the backstore, as long as he behaved and didn't badger other clients.  
Oops, Julio thought when Razar pierced him with a glare.  
“Gimme that one, y'know, to let this guy appreciate music.” Julio thumbed to the guy, and drilled his fingers on the cheap counter.  
“Robert,” the guy corrected. “Not guy. Robert.”  
He okayed and smirked. Robert, sure, whatever. Razar brought out the headphones attached to the player, handing them over to Robert. He put them on with a skeptical expression.  
Julio watched Robert listening to the music. He knew it when he'd hooked the guy, Robert, to it. Bemusement filled his face, followed by a smile that grew into a grin. It kept growing as he head-bobbed, swaying slightly in place.  
Julio high-fived Razar, swaying beside Robert. He really did love that song. The fact he'd done sex with it on as background might be why it always put his mind in the gutter.  
He shivered.  
“Like sex,” Robert said, running his thick fingers through his bangs. “I could have sex to this with my girlfriend and it'd feel just good.”  
Julio beamed in reply. “Now you know that this is music.” He opened his mouth to rattle off a long list of bands and musicians, focusing on titles, when he saw one of the Laurence's goons stride near the shop. The Laurence's had a thing for sun lotion, they always looked crispy-tanned even during Winter.  
He made his way around Robert, putting the shelf and Robert between him and the window. Julio stole one of the magazines from a rack, skimming it as the Laurence's man entered.  
The guy looked around, spotting them. “Hey,” the raspy voice was directed at Robert. “Have ya seen a blonde chick, long hair with fancy clothes, skirt and a ribbon blouse, 'round here?  
Robert pursed his lips, eyebrows furrowing in thought. Finally he shook his head, glaring. “Nah, ain't seen no one like that, now piss off!”  
Julio was taken aback by Robert's aggressiveness, and concluded his girlfriend might be a blonde.  
Laurence's man peered over Robert's shoulder. Julio shrunk behind the magazine, turning his back to him. When the door closed, Julio looked over the magazine's top and collapsed onto the flimsy shelf.  
Phew, he could finally breathe. Thank god he'd put his bag in a corner and taken his time to remove the red nail polish from his nails.  
He grumbled and strode to the bag, putting it in his back.  
“Thanks,” Robert said behind him. “I'm def. buying the album.”  
Julio took out his lollipop, half-chewed, half covered in slob and tipped it at him. “Good that you know.”  
He strode outside, taken aback by a slung arm around his shoulders. Robert smirked, squeezed said shoulder and shepherded him.  
“W-what are you doing?” Julio protested, squirming out from under him. Robert smelled suspiciously of cream and mint, it made his mouth water. It'd really been a long while.  
Julio sighed, getting tugged back.  
“Let me pay you back,” Robert said, waving the album in Julio's face.  
Julio sputtered about “no need”, shoving the album away before it slapped his nose.  
Robert squeezed harder. “I insist. Take me somewhere nice and I'll pay.”  
Glaring, Julio wagged a finger in Robert's direction, crunching the lollipop in two halves. “You want me to take you out? What the heck? The least you could was introduce me to some nice spots.”  
The guy shrugged, grinning and taking the white stick of the lollipop from Julio's teeth. “I ain't that good, my girlfriend always chooses for me.”  
Julio grumbled, the bag biting his shoulders, and started walking. Robert fell beside him, his stride matching his perfectly.  
The coffee shop Julio liked to haunt was all done i walnut browns, much like Robert's eyes, and peach-creme. The best about it was the soft, plushy chairs and the way the windows were tall, letting all the light enter the shop; and the good food that wasn't expensive.  
Julio walked to the cashier, glaring at Robert. He'd simply plopped down on a seat near the window and waved for him to go fetch food. He really wanted to throw a sugary latte at Robert's face. He refused to waste the delicious mocha-latte, took one of the strawberry desserts, grinning at the cute guy behind the counter. Lovely gray eyes with a light-brown ring, tousled strawberry-blonde waves that fell around his face. It made his hands itch to touch.  
He tried really hard not to flirt and make moony-eyes, but wasn't entirely successful by the way the lovely dude apologetically shot him down. Julio sighed, skulking back to the cherry-brown table with a tray with his food plus a chocolate coffee with cream pastry.  
“Smells divine.” Robert grinned, biting the strawberry pastry.  
“Hey!” Julio gripped Robert's wrist, feeling the wiry muscles bunching underneath his hands. He glared. “That one is mine.”  
Robert grinned and bit the cream pastry. “Hmm, really good. I approve.”  
Julio huffed, sitting down opposite Robert, up-turning his face to the sun.  
“You just need to purr,” Robert said, making slurping sounds.  
“I'm not a cat,” Julio said, biting Robert's pastry and drinking chocolate coffee. Too strong for his tastes, but the slightly tart-flavor of the strawberry with the mocha-latte really off-set it well.  
There was a nice lull as they ate, Julio tilting his head to the warmth in his face. He closed his eyes contentedly, shutting out everything else. He was warm, well-fed, sugar burning through him, and the smell of coffee and wood surrounding him.  
Julio smiled lazily, his head resting back against the plushy chair. It was so soft, it made him lazier still.  
A calloused hand stroked the bangs from his forehead, bringing him back to reality with a frown.  
“Wake up, sleepy-head.” Robert's voice was smooth and rich.  
Julio scowled, opening his eyes to Robert's smug face. “I wasn't sleeping.”  
Robert smiled sweetly, his cheek on his knuckles. “No? What were you, then?”  
“Just...” Julio waved his hand, indicating something.  
Robert laughed, dark eyes looking through the windows. The day was darkening already.  
Julio sighed. He needed to leave, he needed to be on time.  
He excused himself, putting the rather heavy bag on his shoulder and walking out, the sunlight hitting his eyes pleasurably.  
A hand ruffled through his hair, throwing it askew.  
“You're cute, ya'know?” Robert said, bumping their shoulders. “Let's be friends.”  
Julio snorted, sneering into Robert's rather close face. “As if y-”  
“What are you doing attached to a Capulet?” a guy roared, striding with his hand at his hip.  
Standing still, Julio gawped, not knowing what to do.  
Robert frowned. “A Capulet?”  
Julio gulped, his mouth going dry.  
“Ain't ya seein' he's one of them?” The guy's copper hair shone strong in the sunlight. He gesticulated to Julio's blonde hair. “Capulet, all around.”  
Julio extricated himself from Robert's arm, staring at both without knowing what to do. Did this mean that Robert really was part of the Families? He'd swore he wouldn't get involved with any of them anymore. How was he going to tell them he was the “supposed” head of the Family? He couldn't.  
Robert kept frowning, his dark eyes burrowing into Julio's until his expression cleared. He smiled, ruffling Julio's hair again. “Ah, I see. You're one of them far-fetched cousins, barely counts. Right?”  
Julio said nothing, which Robert took as “Yes” because he clapped the copper dude's shoulder and waved goodbye.  
“Don't worry, I'm in the same position,” Robert stage-whispered, sharing his secret with a bemused smile.  
He wasn't happy, he had to get out of there.  
+++  
Julio entered the closest female bathroom, after checking it was empty, and locked himself inside one of the stalls. He took out his khaki shorts and sleeveless shirt, put on the frilly skirt and blouse, coupled it with the wig and some quick eyeshadow and lip-gloss. He considered keeping the flip flops, but they were clearly male oriented and clashed with the clothes. He sighed and put on some loafers. Unfortunately, it had been the best he could do that fit him from his sister's wardrobe.  
He ran along, his head down, his bag stashed inside a lady's bag. His sister's bag weighed on him, the whole situation did. If he got recognized, chances were there'd be fighting.  
Focus. Maintain an icy attitude, that's how she behaves, he thought. Focus.  
Fortunately, the trip back to the Capulet's mansion was uneventful. Julio sighed in relief when he saw the manicured lawns, the tall trees that wafted with apricots, bushes full of cherries. The neighborhood was well taken care of, no trash littered the sidewalk, the houses imposed upon the viewer. They broadcasted rich, the Capulet's specially so. They had two guards at the walls, on each side of the intricate metal gate.  
“Madam,” one of the guys said, hands hovering on their waist. “We was searching for ya, wher-”  
“That's none of your business, now is it?” Julio retorted in an icy voice, his best imitation of the cold temperament Julie possessed when out and about.  
He entered the house, and sagged against the broad oak door. It was varnished, and smelled of fresh polish. It made him calm down, after the nerves of facing people as his sister, to think of Old Susie lavishing love and affection to every hinge of the entrance. She always glowed when the visitors ooh-ed and ahh-ed about the cleanness and beauty of the place. No doubt brought by her hands.  
“Julio!” his father shouted from the top of the stairs, climbing down. “We're going to have a little...tiny dispute, nothing big. But you know we need the reaper, where were you?!”  
Julio ripped the wig from his head and threw it on the ground. “I'm tired of having to go outside as her! I exist too, y'know? Don'tcha think people will be suspicious-”  
“Nonsense, nonsense!” his father said, his hand shooing away the words. “You were always rather frail as young, they'll never suspect. And it doesn't matter! We need the reaper, come m'boy. Get ready, this night there'll be fireworks of the most splendid kind.”  
His father turned away then, whistling without letting Julio retort. He caught the wig from the floor and ran to his room. He didn't know if he could do it. He hadn't been needed...Well, she hadn't been needed until now. He had done the shooting practices, but he was nowhere near as good as Julie was. She was quick like a cheetah, never missed, and she'd killed enough to make them all scared. While he...he had stayed inside the house with fevers and coughs. He wasn't fit to be the head of the house, he'd heard the Capulet's. And he knew even more he wasn't fit for the part of the Reaper Juliette.  
He sighed. Maybe, just maybe, everything could go well without anything happening. At least he hoped so, because his hands were trembling. He didn't know if he could shoot anyone and get it right.  
+++  
Gloves: check. They'd notice his hands weren't blistered from heavy-use of a gun.  
Guns: check. Holstered around his skirt.  
Wig and makeup: check. Best as he could - the similarity between them had helped in that department.  
Nerves: not checked. He could feel his legs tremble against the car's seat.  
His father was in his gray suit, a bulge at his waist and a cigarette in his mouth, as laid-back as ever. It wasn’t long enough until the car stopped in front of a warehouse. They were at the rear entrance, preparing to storm inside like the big mafiosos they were. At least, tried to be, since lately the families Verona and Laurence were trying to butter up the Benvolio's. The Reaper Romeo, under the Benvolio's wings, had been eliminating the opposition. There were bets who would win: Reaper Juliette or Reaper Romeo in a confrontation. No matter what, Julio would shoot - better that than be killed.  
Two henchman opened the door and they entered, their clothes billowing through the chilly air, guns at their reach.  
“Well, well,” an old voice said from inside. “Look what the cat dragged out.”  
He was the head of the Benvolio family. The short stature, the round glasses in his saggy face. It was a miracle he was standing as confident as he was. If it had been Julio, he would've been shaking.  
The case was on top of the table, and the head of Verona was behind it. A pale, unsightly fellow, he cowered when Julio, as Juliette, laid his eyes on him. Julio wasn't being particularly fierce. In fact, he was pretty remote. He'd know what they had said. She usually appeared to be less threatening, simply a beautiful woman. Then, she'd whip her guns as fast as the eye could see and shoot you dead, in less than a second. So he looked at them from under his wig fringe, mimicking what he thought she would do.  
The boy to the side of the Benvolio came forward, his dark brown eyes filled with murderous intent.  
To Julio's astonishment it was Robert, and that meant it was the Reaper Romeo.  
Shit, and he thought he had perhaps - just perhaps - made a new friend, a normal friend.  
Talk about being deceived, he'd looked as harmless as a butterfly during the day. But at night, his true nature came out. He looked like he could kill them in the spot. Julio knew his choice of weapon, a whip to grab his opponents and a rapier. He was quick and deadly at close quarters, that put Juliette with an advantage. But the whip...No matter, it would work out, it had to.  
“Benvolio, Romeo,” his father said, tipping his head at them. “Verona, how pleasant to see you here out of all the places.”  
The head of the Verona's was noticeably sweating but he tipped his white hat at them. “Capulet, Juliette. How pleasant of you to appear in this fine night.”  
Julio said nothing, his hand stroking Julie's double pistols and administering her cold eyes look.  
“As you all know, we've come here to demand you give us part of your territory and your percentage gained,” Benvolio said, tipping the case towards Julio and his father. “If you'll share and sign, everything will become peaceful.”  
His father laugh boomed. “And if we don't, you'll kill us? Please, we're not scared of you and your pet, Benvolio.”  
Benvolio pushed his round glasses with a confident smile in his face. “I think you'd better remember Romeo has gained quite a following, and Verona and Laurence are with me.”  
His father spread his hands, shrugging. “I don't see Laurence and I don't see here anyone that's frightening, besides the one beside me.”  
Julio steeled himself as everyone's eyes focused on him. Sweat damped the shirt at his back, his fingers moist against the guns. Verona's eyes darted to his guns and back to his face, as he gripped his own.  
“Will you not sign it, then?” Verona said, giving some kind of clue for the mobsters behind them to pull out their guns.  
His father tooted, bringing out his magnum. “You know very well I wouldn't, dear Verona. I think it's time we show you who you're trying to mess with.”  
In that moment, he was not the cheerful, laid-back father of Julio and Julie, but Capulet through and through down to his sharp, unforgiving eyes. He fired at Benvolio, who got thrown to the side by Romeo as he cracked his whip, rapier in hand.  
“Juliette,” Capulet demanded, firing and grazing Verona's shoulder.  
Julio pulled the guns out swiftly, firing at the case and making it spin and hit Benvolio. Benvolio staggered, getting hit in the cheek by another bullet. Romeo threw his whip at Julio, trying to knock the guns out of his gloved hands. Julio twirled away, firing and hitting the whip away from his father as his other gun fired and hit Verona's gun.  
“I knew you'd be the one,” Robert said, his eyes twinkling in the darkness. He lunged with the rapier in one hand, whip lashing at Julio's leg. Julio crashed down, firing and hitting Robert's hand just enough to make him drop the handle. He rose, kicking at Robert's rapier, firing at Benvolio and Verona separately, while lunging away. With another kick, Robert backed away enough to get his rapier hand hit by his father bullet.  
Robert smirked, licking the wound, sending his whip to crack against Capulet's shoulder. Julio fired at the thugs behind Benvolio and Verona that were shooting his father. He intercepted Robert's whip, letting his wrist get caught as he fired at Benvolio's weak spot. Benvolio groaned, flopping to the floor like a sack of cement, blood spilling into the floor.  
Robert shouted, flinging the rapier at Julio's neck. Julio swerved, pulling the whip nearer and firing at Robert's leg.  
“Backup!” Capulet shouted.  
Julio panted with effort, dodging bullets as he fired and retreating with his father. They climbed the stairs, Robert still in pursuit, Julio firing back at whatever he could.  
“Fuck, dead-end.” His father looked at the glass window which reflected and refracted the moonlight.  
Julio nodded, gunning it down and jumping with his father. They crashed to the car, bloody but okay. As the car swerved away, Julio could see Robert's flushed face at the window with his whip swirling in the wind, the rapier glinting.  
“You did really good, son,” Capulet said, beaming with the moon.  
Julio shrugged, feeling the nicks all over his body, small trickles of blood staining his clothes. He would feel them in the morning.  
+++  
He'd considered visiting the music store, wanting to pass the afternoon peacefully, but he didn't want to face Robert. His arms were banged up and it was too hot to wear long-sleeves. So he'd come to the coffee shop. It was fresh inside and the gigantic glass of ice-cream with chocolate syrup on top was delicious as he slowly chowed it down.  
A knock at the window beside him made him look and almost choke on the ice-cream. Robert was waving with his bandaged hand, a grin in his face. Julio tried to gather his things and leave, but Robert was whip quick and sliding in front of him. Julio mumbled a weak “Hello” and filled his mouth with chocolate-y ice-cream.  
“Hey, it's good to see you,” Robert said excited, looking at the menu with a little frown. “What you're eating looks really good, but so does this cranberry waffle. Hmm, options, options.”  
Julio looked around, trying to see if any of the mafiosos from his side of the family, or from his, were around. Everything was peaceful and calm.  
“If you share yours with me, I'll share mine with you. Deal?” Robert jumped from the table, scurrying to the cashier before Julio could say “No” and be done with it. He sighed, stretching his long legs, staring outside.  
At least he hadn't recognized him as cross-dressing Juliette. He wasn't entirely sure if he felt good or bad about that.  
Robert dumped his waffle, cutting it in cubes, spreading the cranberry on top. He shuffled them to his mouth, keeping some separate.  
“G'ommon,” he munched out with his cheeks as big as a hamster.  
Julio blinked, hooting with laughter until he fell to the table, gripping it to steady his breaths.  
“Not that funny, dude,” Robert said after swallowing. “Here, take it and gimme yours.”  
“Hey!” Julio protested, removing the ice-cream from the table and hugging it to his chest. “I haven't even eaten a third of it.”  
Robert huffed, twirling the salt and sugar shakers. “Stop grumbling and eat.”  
Julio purposely ate slowly, relishing in Robert's heated eyes. Not that they were for him, they were fixed on the ice-cream, but still. It made him feel giddy, his heart racing in excitement. After eating half of it, he licked the spoon nice and clean and stuck it inside, grinning full of ice-cream in his teeth at Robert. He really wanted to see if Robert would get disgusted and not eat, or what.  
Robert smirked, clearly seeing his ploy, and dug in. “Man, this is soo good. I guess the things we wait for are the ones that feel the best.”  
Julio blinked, not knowingly exactly what he meant, and shoved red syrupy waffles in his mouth. His teeth were seeing a riot of sugar and colors, but his stomach sure wasn't protesting.  
“Oh, yeah. I gotta thank you, man. My girlfriend loved the song and the sex.” Robert waggled his eyebrows, a pirate smile in his face. “She wants a repeater and everything.”  
Julio had forgotten the whole “have-a-girlfriend” thing, and huffed. “You're a lucky bastard.”  
Robert slanted an eyebrow at him. “What, you don't have one? No one administering some good hands-on on you? No wonder you're cranky.”  
Julio glowered. “You only with your girlfriend for fucking? I don't do fucking.”  
He laughed, his mouth smeared with ice-cream. “Are you some kind of virgin? Because, geez, you reek of high-morals but I bet you'd bend-over for any chick.”  
He blushed because he'd bend-over for any cute guy that wasn't related to the four families. Julio had hoped Robert would have been a nice hook-up, but that was now sorely scratched. Speaking of scratch, his wounds felt itchy and he rubbed them.  
“What happened?”  
Julio looked up, seeing kind eyes accessing him. “Umm...a cat.”  
Robert's eyebrows rose. “A cat? Seriously?”  
He shrugged, looking away and spotting some Capulet goons searching for Juliette to escort her back home.  
“I gotta go, see ya man,” he said, grabbing his stuff and throwing money at the table.  
He had to remember Robert was actually Romeo and if he discovered exactly who Juliette was, he'd get killed. Robert was a front, just like Julie had one. He'd never needed a front but he was starting to feel like Julio was his.  
+++  
“Today we are the ones taking contracts. They’re going to bend down like the dogs they're,” Capulet said, body rigid as he faced his house. “And if they don't, we'll kill them.”  
Julio sighed, his shoulders drooping as he hid in the corner. That meant facing the Reaper Romeo as Reaper Juliette. It also meant a fight and a possible war. If only Julie hadn't ran away with Mercutio, married without both their families agreeing and sent a postcard of them in vacation. That had been months ago. The families had gone to each other's throats immediately, blaming the other. Rumors had spread through the Capulets that Julie had been kidnapped. His father had not allowed that undermining of his power to go on, so Julio had been tasked with performing Julie's duties.  
He sagged against the wall, staring at the crystal chandelier in the ceiling, cacophonies all around him as the whispers meshed into a wave of sound he itched to drown with music. This was one night he did not look forward to.  
+++  
The moon was still a baby in the sky, wanting to come out but the sun still spread dark purple enough to not let it. They entered the compound, strutting with direction. His wig made the hair at his nape sweaty, the frilly dress rubbing his legs raw. Julio just wanted this night to be over with. To have peace.  
This time they waited, sitting on lounge chairs, his father laid-back with a cigarette on his lips, a couple goons scattered around them. It wasn't until the midnight sky came down that the Benvolio's arrived with the Verona's and Laurence's behind. The place filled, cramming with body heat and sweat and sharp fear.  
Julio's palms damped with the need to grip one of the guns, he'd feel safer like that.  
The case stood open for the Benvolio's to read and one of the goons spread around the copies the Capulets had done.  
The Benvolio Head hooted, his saggy face turning purple-red. “You think we'd let you? Are you that insane?”  
Capulet shrug, rising from the steel chair, a cocky smirk in place. “You are either with us, like we once were, or you'll fall today. It is your choice.”  
The Laurence Head was very pale, his gray eyes fixing on Capulet. “It is your death you're signing over today.”  
“Sure, whatever you think,” his father said, removing his gun. “Your fabled Romeo won't defeat Juliette, we both—sorry, we four know that. You can try but not succeed.”  
Before Verona could say anything, gunshots rang through, blood splattering the walls.  
“Cowards!” his father shouted, firing back as he stayed put.  
Julio ran forward, his father was crazy to stand there and let them fire. He wasn't immortal, none of them were. He fired at the assassin's on top of the balconies, one of their bullets grazing his cheek and neck.  
“Urgh,” his father moaned, folding to the ground.  
“Dad!” Julio caught him, lifting him from the ground. Blood was everywhere, sticky and growing cold faster than wanted. Everyone was firing against him, bodies behind him dropping to the ground, others slamming against his back as they tried to help but weren't. He slowly dragged his father, eyes kept on Romeo and the guns firing wildly, hitting hands and legs and wherever he could that wouldn't actually murder them.  
Death was so pointless, so meaningless.  
“Goddammit,” he choked out, the smell of blood and death growing.  
He bust open the doors still firing, then grabbing and pulling. Not letting Romeo near enough to do anything, or the others.  
Julio didn't know how, but he was able to put his father inside the car and lead him to the hospital without getting both of them killed.  
+++  
He hadn't cried this hard since his mother death when he was nine. He'd tried to be stoic, because his father was, but he'd crumpled into Julie’s arms and together they'd cried the whole day. Except now he was alone, his father connected to machines and full of wires, getting help to breathe. The bullet had nicked his lung, and by miracle hadn't actually crossed his heart or any main arteries. If they had...well, he'd be at a funeral now.  
He stared emptily at the white tiled walls, waiting for anything to happen.  
What did happen he wasn't expecting by a long mile.  
“Hey brother,” Julie said with a weak smile, opening her arms. Julio collapsed into them, too weary to cry but feeling comfort and warmth from her.  
He had more than twenty questions to ask her like: Where were you? Are you here to stay? Who told you? And how?  
He waved them away, she'd tell him if she so desired. Julie had always been strong-headed, and stoic. Why even though she was younger, she'd be the head of the house.  
“Let's go, I can't bear to see him...that weak,” she whispered jerking her head.  
The same coffee shop with its brown walls and white tiles did not look the same as it had when he'd been there with Robert. The place felt more alive as his sister stirred her mocha latte, munching on a sweet pastry filled with bean-paste. It also felt tense.  
“So, why are you here?” he quipped, not standing the tenseness.  
She pushed away her longer blonde hair, not fake like his wig. “I've returned to help you. You're going to need my help to end this conflict.”  
Julio gaped, opening his mouth then closing. He shook his head, giving a mirthless laugh. “You think I want to end this? They'll clamor for revenge, you know the family - the families.”  
She nodded, daintily cleaning the crumbs from her fingers and licking. “Yes, but there's a reason I married Mercutio and why I'm here. We're the new generation, Julio. We have to bring peace.”  
“No.” He shook his head, letting his face rest against the chair. “That's not going to happen, we both know that. I'm not going to lead them, you're.”  
Julie laughed, patting his hand. “Dear brother, I have no intentions of leading. I'm a Queen, the power behind the head. The puppet-master.” She smirked, showing white teeth, full of bite. “You'll lead us to peace, and we'll kill those that don't agree with it.”  
He was about to retort when Robert appeared at their side, eyes fixed on Julie's. Fuck, Julio clambered up not knowing what to do. Of course he'd recognize Juliette, his sister had never pretended to not be her. She'd never have a reason for it.  
He inhaled, preparing some excuse but Julie beat him to it.  
“Romeo,” she said nodding with a smile.  
“Juliette!” he beamed back, hugging her and kissing her.  
Julio felt himself get hot and uncomfortable.  
“I'd recognize you anywhere. Since the first time I saw you...” His dark eyes shone with something. “I've loved you since forever.”  
Julie squirmed away. “I think you're quite wrong, Romeo. I-” She shut up when Julio made wild gestures for her to not say anything. “Err...I think it's best if we sit down. You're important for our plans.”  
“Plans?” Robert swung, facing Julio. His eyes narrowed, frown etched. “What are you doing with Juliette?”  
Julio cleared his throat, but again Julie interrupted.  
“He's my brother and the head of the Capulets.”  
Julio could smell the peppermint in Robert's mouth, that's how close he was. Close enough to see his nostrils flaring, eyes pin-points. “You're part of the main house? You told me you were like me, part of the second!”  
Julio frowned, thinking back. “You said it, I simply didn't correct you. I didn't want you to...umm, know since you seemed so excited about it.”  
“You lied to me,” Robert snarled, grabbing him by the neck.  
Julio slapped his hands away. “And you lied to me. You never said you were Romeo!”  
Robert crossed his arms, plopping beside Juliette throwing her a trying-to-be-charming smile that wasn't successful.  
“Julie is married,” Julio snapped. “Stop hitting on her.”  
“What?” Robert paled, grabbing her blouse. “You can't, you're my destined one. My lover, my one.”  
Julie chuckled, shrugging him away. “You're mistaken. I am married to Mercutio, and the only reason I know you're Romeo is because of the surveillance we did. I saw pictures.”  
“What are you talking about?” Robert inquired, sounding confused.  
Her summer-sky eyes met chocolate ones. “That you've never fought against me, otherwise you'd be long dead. I am not as kind and compassionate as my brother.”  
Julio flinched at Julie's cold tone, her Juliette voice, not meeting Robert's. He wasn't sure he was going to arrive home.  
“You cross-dressed as Juliette?” Robert asked incredulous. “That's not possible, you smell like...like baby powder and candy, for fuck's sake!”  
Julio blinked, blushing. “B-baby powder? What?” He looked at Julie for rescue, but she stared impassively. “Look, it wasn't the best of my moments but I did what I had to do. Strictly that.”  
“That's why you didn't kill them, only harmed?” Julie said venomously. “You effectively made my reputation grow softer from two -two!- encounters. You should have killed them.” She stopped him. “Don't say anything. It doesn't matter, I'm here now.”  
+++  
Robert's enthusiasm had gone from sparkly to zero-ground and he'd stormed out, clearly despising him. It'd been what he'd expected, given the circumstances, but it'd hurt. Things between them had been nice and easy, even if it'd been a bro-friendship. It'd felt normal. He already craved it back.  
He looked himself in the mirror, slicking back his pale-blonde hair with gel. It made his face sharper, or maybe that was the black suit. In the end, he'd agreed with Julie and here he was, dressing to impress men old enough to be his father or grandfather, to be his uncle. Dressing to intimidate said men, with a confidence he didn't have.  
His sister was dressed all in black, looking like a spider Queen, her Juliette mode. He carried his father's magnum. Thinking of his father, hooked on machines and still in an inflicted coma, was painful. The Capulets head looked slightly green, his purple veins standing out from his washed-out skin. Julio cleared his head, focusing on the now.  
+++  
Standing in front of the compound brought chills to Julio. He could still feel the chilly stickiness of his blood mixing with that of his father. Julie walked forward, two goons at her side as she threw the door open. Julio schooled his expression, defaulting to his Juliette imitation, and marched forward.  
Inside, Benvolio, Verona and Laurence were drinking from tall glasses, looking smug. Julio strode over, banging on the table, spine erect as his sharp eyes focused on each of them. Flitting over Romeo's astounded expression.  
“I'm glad you're happy over my father's hospital stay, but unfortunately...” Julio smirked, tilting his head. “I'm the Capulet's Head now and you will cease this war. If you do not sign the papers, if you do not cease-fire...I think you'll discover that the Reaper Juliette can kill you from far away.”  
Verona tipped his white hat, mopping his forehead. “Your father threatened us with her, we're not afraid. She's a woman and soft and-”  
Bang. Verona's forehead had a beady hole, trickling blood. His body fell to the floor, sprawling. The slight smell of piss and feces rose from his body mingling with that of sweaty fear and copper blood.  
“I think that covers that,” Juliette said, smiling chilly. “Anyone else?”  
Benvolio and Laurence looked at each other, backing away from the table. They raised their hands, stopping the goons behind them.  
“N-no,” Benvolio said, saggy face trembling. “She'll get me before you get her, and you won't get her.”  
Romeo strode over, eyes focused on Juliette. “I'll deal with her.”  
“You can try but you'll die. I am not my brother,” Julie said, shooting Robert on his shoulder before he could take one more step. “I'd advise you to not try anything cute, I am not in the mood.”  
Julio gulped, eyes narrowing. “We're not afraid of death, of dying. We're ready to throw down our lives and kill each one of you today, no matter what happens to us. Lay down and we'll spare you, do not and you're a dead walking.”  
He dropped the heavy case on the table, letting it ring and augment their frayed nerves. Julio extended the contracts. It was a ceasefire, and a demand that if they wanted new territory they'd have to converge not only the four Heads but also the Four Houses to reach an agreement - peacefully. If there was any sign or smell of subterfuge, it'd give the Reapers the power to intercede - not for the families but against the families. The Reapers were to become neutral.  
Julie had insisted. If they were locked to a sole House, they'd exert power internally against the others. Like she did as Juliette. Like Robert did as Romeo. Not everyone would be happy about this, the biggest culprit the Capulet's head - their Father. But once it was signed, he'd have to follow it.  
Julio was ready to face his irate father if it meant peace and that his sister and Mercutio could visit their families without fighting.  
At gunpoint, Romeo too stunned to move as he pressed his hands to his wound, they signed the contract.  
+++  
“Against my will! Against my wishes!” Capulet screamed, raising his hands to the air like all the good dramatical actors, and winced. He coughed, fluffing the pillow, fever-eyes meeting theirs. “You knew what I was going to do, my daughter, why did you betray me?”  
Julie patted his bony hand with an infectious smile. “We both know it would've brought rife to the families. Mercutio helped me, he agreed with my assessment. It's time to stop being the big-bad mafioso, Daddy, and start building instead of destroying. You'll see the light.”  
Their father grumbled, twisting the bed-sheets. “I might've expected this from weak-willed, fairytale-filled Julio, but you understood.”  
Julie laughed, kissing his pale cheek. “I understood but I did not agree. There's a fundamental difference there, Father.”  
Mercutio knocked on the door, dragging his cousin Robert with him, kissing Julie as Robert looked away. Their eyes met briefly, locking in place as both asked questions of the other.  
“Him! He put these ideas in your head. You were always sensible, Julie!” Capulet coughed, crossing his arms like a petulant five-year-old.  
“Are you okay?” Julio whispered near Robert as his Father rambled on. Julie was implacable, shooting him down with firmness.  
“I...I guess.” Robert's gaze was locked on Mercutio's hand on Julie's waist. “You must've thought I was the biggest...sorest...loser ever.”  
They sighed at the same time.  
Julio grinned, plopping down on a chair and stretching languidly. “I thought you were a loser since the time you were hearing trashy music, man. You couldn't have gone farther down if you tried.”  
Robert cocked an eyebrow. “No?”  
“Nope,” Julio said, popping a lollipop in his mouth. He twirled it with his tongue, sucking on it with wet slurps.  
Robert stared at his mouth, swallowing when Julio popped out the lollipop full of spit.  
“Maybe you will,” Robert said and grabbed his face, french-kissing him with more teeth than tongue, and sucking the marrow of Julio's body through his tongue.  
Julio panted out, squirming. “I-I definitely think very...very low of you,” he said, staring at Robert's bulge. He licked his lips, eyes locking with Robert's. “In fact, I wouldn't mind going lower.”  
Robert smirked, all cocky, lips brushing Julio's ears. “Catch me if you can.”  
Leaving a stunned Julio behind, Robert left.  
Robert didn't have to wait much because Julio was right behind.  
+End+


End file.
